


What the fuck

by sadnymph



Category: The Midnight Gospel (Cartoon)
Genre: Clancy Gilroy Is A Little Shit, F/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph
Summary: This is shit sorry
Relationships: Clancy Gilroy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	What the fuck

Your POV (this is before mouse of silver I think. Also these were written late at night and my mind goes wild then)

* * *

Something strange has happened today. I can't seem to find Clancy. Where the fuck has that lil pink dude gone? Charlotte might know, even though she is a dog. 

"Wewf wewf wewf wewf wewf grrrr wewf wewf wewf wewf" i can't understand what that means because i don't speak dog but she's fluffy as. I love charlotte. I sound drunk

WHAT THE FUCK. CLANCY POPPED OUT CHARLOTTE'S BELLY THING. 

He says "oww that hurt :(" and I feel bad so I hug him or something . Also I forgot to clarify, Clancy is your partner cos youre cowboys. Lol

"Its weird in charlottes void thing isnt it Clancy"

" uh huh"

"Lets have lunch" that is really mundane sorry

* * *

The lunch includes yummy things, like home grown salad and creme caramels. A creme caramel is like a flan if you're uneducated

I can't breathe, this is so funny to write. Mr Dean would be so proud

Then I take Charlotte for a walk cos dogs need that kind of thing I guess. Then my mother rings.

Mother: hello poppet how are things 

Me: nice. Clancy went missing 

Mother: oh dear

Me: I found him

Mother: good. Come back to earth

Me: fuck that lololololol

She hung up on me oops. But then I went back into the rv and I felt lonely so I forced Clancy to listen to the details of my phone call. But then we drank some disgusting cocktails all night. Clancy vomited all over some flowerbeds i had planted because as much as I love him, he's a little shit. Then we slept outside because the stars were very pretty. Clancy then woke me up because someone had puked on them.

"It was you, dumbass"

" hey don't call me dumbass "

"Don't do stupid things then"

Clancy got kinda sad and defensive like men do. So I gave him a hug and made Computer make coffee. I had a iced caramel macchiato because MMMMMMMMM YUM then Clancy decided he wanted to try whipped coffee. 

"Ew this is nasty :((("

Luckily computer said that whipped coffee is made of instant coffee and that made Clancy feel invalidated because according to himself he is a man of culture and coffee beans is where it's at. That is correct.

* * *

I don't know what that was honestly. Here in the UK it's like 11:20 and my sad autistic brain goes wild if I'm still awake by then. Also I read this back and realised it is very boring but oh well. More of these random things coming every night cos why not


End file.
